


All Alone

by Yimuzhe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, The Handmaid's Tale AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimuzhe/pseuds/Yimuzhe
Summary: 设定：使女的故事AU，大主教Alpha*Nero/使徒Omega*V，副Dante/Vergil，微Trish/LadyABO设定，微Mpreg提及。私设如山，R18，目测中篇HE。





	1. Chapter 1

【00】

他回首重新看向他。

盛夏已将蝉鸣烈日的最后一丝热意燃烧殆尽，落日昏黄的霞光晕染着地平线为有序刻板的楼宇镶上耀眼金边。傍晚的缕缕凉意侵噬着他手掌不剩多少的温度，让他恍惚间似还能感受到几分钟前对方紧紧搂住自己时肌肤相触而传递的温暖。淡淡的清新味道萦绕在鼻尖，那坚决而挺拔的白发背影则是在他的视线中逆光而行。

『爱直到分别的时刻，才知道自己的深度』

他的身上印刻着对方的气息，他血管中流淌着的液体与对方紧紧相连。

恰巧，对方也在似是良久踌躇后缓缓回首，他猝不及防地撞进了他澄澈却炽热的视线之中。那一刻，无需任何话语——黑发少年重又拉起宽大厚重的漆黑兜帽，跟随着身旁始终默默无言的美丽金发女人，隐匿进黑暗之中。

他看到了不舍，决绝又迟疑的不舍——

『只有沿着黑夜之路前行，才能抵达黎明』

还有爱。

 

 

 

 

【01】

 

掀开厚重纱帘的一角，刺眼的阳光争先恐后地窜入昏暗的房间，渐渐燥热的天气让Nero没有来得感到烦躁。他背倚着及地的透明玻璃窗，未经梳理的银发乱糟糟地以一种极度扭曲的姿态卷曲着，配上眼眶下一层深深的淤黑，让本应朝气蓬勃的年轻小伙子显得颓废不堪。

他与别的大主教不同，向来厌恶烟草的习惯让他甚至不愿与他们过多交涉——所以这偌大的书房只弥漫着一股陈年旧书散发的油墨纸味。Nero偏了偏头，啧舌一声，重又把那份摆在公文桌前的文件拿起翻开，大大的“使者批准书”刺入他的眼帘。

教会承诺会送给他一位圣洁完美的Omega。

Nero不止一次想要与教会的那些主教们抗争。在他看来，他们不过是一群奉守着所谓道德的恶心教义而为非作歹的龌龊蠢货，连他的父亲——如果不是Dante那个骚老头把他捆到主教堂，他也许到现在也不知道自己的亲生父亲竟然是整个国家的圣父——这太荒谬了。前一天他还因要救助一个被抢走的Omega而与教会的人大打出手，后一天他就被迫戴上了象征虔诚的项链与长袍，成为了原本在他印象中最令人作呕的那一类人。

随着生育率的日渐低下，抛弃孩子可算是一种应被处以极刑的滔天之罪。然而Vergil却意料之外地并未因此事而受到半分名誉上的影响，反而是因突然有了继承人而收获了更多的支持势力，连Nero也被莫名其妙地冠上“圣子”这种玄虚名号。

哒哒的马蹄声隐约传来，Nero无奈地长叹一声，认命一般地透过窗看到了稳稳停在自家宅院前的那辆黑红相见的马车。大大的鎏金新教标志镶刻在车厢壁外，随后一位身着黑色长袍的中年胖女人从马车上走了下来，她的头发全被包裹进了白色的麻布中，下车的动作也牵引着整个狭小的马车晃来晃去。

“主可真怜悯我，”Nero自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，他知道那是教习和监督嬷嬷的服饰，不然他可真要以为那就是整个教会口中“圣洁完美的Omega”了呢。这些女人都是早就失去了生育能力的死板信徒，Nero不知道她们那贫瘠的脑袋里除了孩子以外还能塞进些什么。

那位胖女人上前和早已在门前等待的Lady交谈，堆满肥肉的脸上生硬地挤出了比哭还难看的笑容。他能看到Lady尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，而一想到以后自己就要天天面对这种老女人和一个素未谋面的Omega，Nero就觉得自己有些头疼。

大概过了两分钟，胖女人终于满意地朝着Lady弯了弯腰，随即敲了敲马车身，示意真正要入住这个家的人可以出来了。Nero摸了摸自己的鼻子，他看到胖女人微笑着朝Lady说了些什么。理智在朝他叫嚣着反抗，他想要强迫自己赶紧离开视线——但是他没有。

所以他看到了他。

他不像Nero曾经看到的那些街道上的使女戴着白色的帽子，而是显露出了微微卷曲的稍长黑发。他的皮肤很白，在阳光下几近是透明的，毫无一丝血色的面颊使他看上去略显虚弱，不知是长期被限制饮食还是什么原因。即便隔得很远，Nero也能看清对方精致得宛如在壁画中被描绘的侧颜，毫无瑕疵地仿佛一件等待着细细品味的艺术品。他看起来只有十七、八岁，瘦瘦高高的躯体被隐在一袭绯红的宽大长袍之中，温顺地被嬷嬷牵出了马车，低着头一言不发，反而是那位胖嬷嬷一直喋喋不休地与Lady交谈着。

Nero不自觉地屏住呼吸，完全没有意识到是自己在盯着人家发愣。

刹那之间，那位Omega也像是察觉到了什么似的缓缓抬头，一眼撞进了他的视线之中。他的神情略带着一丝迷茫，清澈的眼眸中透着懵懂与无知。只感受到胸腔中狠狠一滞，Nero“哗”得一下拉上了窗帘，将交汇的视线重重阻挡。

他忙不迭地翻开资料册，第一次正式地开始认真阅读那份档案的内容。在把公文纸翻得乱七八糟后，他终于在夹杂其的一张中找到了那份确认信息表——

V。

他的名字是V。

Nero重重地坐在椅子上，反反复复地长舒着气，然而心脏却像根本没受到安慰似的依旧在剧烈跳动着。二十岁的年轻Alpha苦恼地将脸深深埋进手掌之中，不出意料地在掌心感受到了微微的热量。

半晌，他只能艰难地从嘴里挤出几个词。

“操你的老爹……”【Fuck the father.】

 

 

他一步一步僵硬地走下复古的红木楼梯，脚不听使唤地差点踩到自己繁复衣饰上的襟带。Nero不断地在内心安抚着自己，然后一鼓作气直接冲下了楼梯。谢天谢地，首先和他撞了个满怀的是Lady，这位甚至可以称得上是他阿姨的美丽女性眨了眨眼睛，殷红的唇角划出一抹略带幸灾乐祸意味的微笑。

“您一定就是Nero大主教，见到您真是万分荣幸，我是Amber。”胖嬷嬷迅速地蹭到了他的面前深深地鞠躬，脸上洋溢着浮夸的笑容，“您果然如众人所传那般年轻英俊，圣明的主一定会赐予您健康的婴孩。”

Nero忍住了一拳将人打翻在地的冲动，在Lady眼神示意下只能干巴巴地吐出公式一般的客套话：“宜……宜应称颂。”

Amber嬷嬷很满意地笑着点了点头，随后将她身后的那位身着红袍的使徒推到了他的面前。Nero再一次不自主地闷着气瞪大了眼睛，比他稍稍矮半个头的Omega在他的面前平淡地抬头，翠绿中带着点点蔚蓝的瞳孔中映射出Nero自己的身影。

“祈神保佑生养。”少年开口了，深沉而好听的嗓音让他说出的每一个单词都带着朗诵的腔调。他平视着Nero，神情波澜不惊，干净的视线中全无畏惧亦或是羞涩。

“愿……愿那什么……”Nero结结巴巴地想要回应，却突然卡壳。Lady在Amber看不到的角度狠狠瞪了他一眼，而胖嬷嬷则是露出了不满的神色。Nero张了嘴却半天没出声，尴尬地想要摸摸鼻子时，却看到对面的黑发少年朝他作了口型，他不自觉地顺着对方的口型将那句自己之前根本没有放在心上的话说出，“——愿主开恩赐予。”

黑发少年背对着Amber，所以终于缓和脸色的嬷嬷自然看不到他嘴角弯起的一丝浅浅弧度。Nero盯着这个笑容呆住了，只能眼睁睁地他的使徒在身前微微弯了弯膝，从容不迫地牵起了他的手在手背印下淡淡一吻。

“祈您安康，Nero大主教，”俯在他身前的少年抬头看他，好看的眸子似乎又掺杂了一些别的什么东西，“我是V——V Ofnero，您的使者。”

Ofnero。

使者的姓氏会根据自身所在的主教家庭而不断变更，只是前面的“Of”一成不变而已。看着对方，Nero不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，然后俯身在对方白净的额上印下一吻。

“很高兴见到你。”

他利落地丢下这么一句，然后如释重负地后退两步，耸了耸肩：“哇哦，那么，我要去教会了，最近的事情比较多……他就交给你了，Lady，带着他去安排房间……还有那一串事情，你们……大概知道该怎么做。”

“主教大人，我希望您记住后天是仪式之日，”见Nero转身披上风衣想要离开，Amber嬷嬷立刻上前开始唠叨，神情严肃无比，“鉴于您没有妻子，不能进行传统的仪式，所以我希望……”

“闭嘴。”Nero的手已经放在大门把手上了，他的动作在听到“妻子”后一滞，随即缓慢地回头，冰冷的目光狠狠地扫过胖女人，吓得她当即止在原地，“我有妻子——

他瞥了一眼站在原地的V，黑发少年的情绪没有多大波动，他甚至淡定地看着客厅窗外的绿荫，完全没有将注意力放在他和嬷嬷身上。

“而且死亡都无法将我们分开。”

下一刻他转身摔门而去，径直上了停在院中的黑色轿车，没有回首。

 

 

Nero不喜欢自己。

V几乎是立刻就敲定了这个结果。他在他们第一次对视时就果断地拉上了窗帘，其厌恶之情昭然若揭。他也听说过对方在教会的独特身份地位，日常与虔诚教徒们抬杠作对的圣子确实极力反对使者制度。若不是新教拿叛国之名威胁，他大概也根本不会接受自己的到来。

“别太在意，”Lady轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，朝他友好地笑了笑，V认真地审视起对方，在认识到对方的异色瞳孔后微微瞪大了眼睛。Lady也瞬间明白了对方在看什么，大大方方地牵着他上楼，“Nero只是不太善于表达，在感情方面他青涩得还像个小孩子……至于我的这个眼睛…从出生起就是这样了，检查也没检查出什么毛病出来，如果你觉得奇怪的话……”

“不，不奇怪。”V轻轻摇头，他朝着黑短发女人扬了扬嘴角，来到了二楼走廊尽头属于他的房间。房间被收拾地干干净净，只有一张床和一个衣柜，放眼望入只有单一的绿色与白色。使者的房间是不允许有任何尖利物品的，就连床脚也要被特别削磨成圆滑之状，目的就是为了防止情绪过激的他们自杀。毕竟自从使者条例颁布以来，趁着嬷嬷们不注意而寻找各种方式求死的使女或是使徒已能列上长长的名单。

“我想你需要好好休息，毕竟后天……我听说你是第一次做这种事情，Nero也是，所以……不用那么紧张。我能看得出你不喜欢那个Amber，嗯哼，我也是，所以……我尽量不让她打扰到你。”Lady四下环视了一圈，朝着V点了点头，随后就走出了房间。但是她又折返回来，扒在门口冲他眨了眨眼睛，“不过你的名字，是本来就叫V吗？还只是一个代号？”

“只是V。”

Lady表示理解地朝他比了个OK的手势，随后还贴心地替他带上了门。V稳稳地坐在了柔软的床垫上，他开始行云流水地脱下红色的长袍，在进行晚餐之前他需要好好地洗个澡。按理来说，他的热潮期就是这两天了，如果后天的仪式能够正常进行……

不。

V内心有个声音在坚定地告诉他。

不可能正常进行的。

 

 

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

【02】

 

“让他离开。”银发少年只身伫立于庄严肃穆的偌大教堂之中，神情淡漠地望向巨大雕塑前稳稳坐在高位的男人。男人整整齐齐地将和他如出一辙的银发梳在脑后，一袭纯黑的长袍泛着微微墨蓝色的绸光，胸前精致的绶带与垂章彰显着他在新教中至高无上的地位——被尊为圣父的Vergil。然而Nero却毫不像其他使徒向圣父祈祷或忏悔时那样满目崇拜与敬畏，甚至对方在他眼中的形象仅仅是从“丢弃妻子的混蛋老爹”升级成了“纵容合法强/女干的从犯帮凶”而已，“他不应该被这样对待。”

他的眼前又浮现出年轻黑发Omega如水一般灵动澄澈的眸子。

Vergil俯视着堂下与自己血脉相连的独子，缓慢开口，嗓音略带沙哑却带着一丝不容抗拒的意味：“每一位使者，无论是使女还是使徒……都不应该被这样对待。而即便是你的，也不会是一个例外。”

“那就让他成为第一个！接着就会有第二个第三个！”年轻气盛的少年性情本就易怒，即便是父亲说出了他从未在信徒面前表出的态度，也完全消减不了他内心燃起的愤怒，“直到这操他的使者协议被废除为止！”

“Nero，”Vergil出声喝住了他，Nero张了张嘴，又默默合上，他突然意识到他的父亲对于他被Dante带坏开始时不时爆粗口这件事感到十分不满。但Nero总算是从对方微微蹙起的眉间看出了一些别样的情绪。有时他还会怀疑，Vergil是否已将感情剔除在外，以至于对于其他的一切都可以毫不关心，就像是——

“这个国家目前为止需要新的生命，需要使者，你无法否认这一点。”

就像是没有人性。

Nero充斥着讽刺意味地笑了笑。为了一个国家的需要就放弃成百上千的年轻Omega的人生，听上去可真是伟大的集体主义。他没有吭声，将视线瞥开，等着圣父继续说教。

“从去年九月开始，你已经拒绝了三十几位主教提出的联姻请求，”Vergil重又恢复了那副冷淡的表情，一如既往的淡定从容，“抛去那些主教们的Alpha和Beta女儿不谈，其中有十几位联姻对象还是有生育能力的Omega。”

Nero耸了耸肩，一副无所谓的样子：“我说过我对那些女孩子没有任何兴趣，就算她们再漂亮气味再甜美，我也不会多看她们一眼，更不会和她们结婚。还是说，你这么着急抱孙子？”更何况你们别试图用那套最令人作呕的使者制度禁锢住我——Nero思来想去，还是将这句话吞进了肚子里。他的叛逆众所周知，但这么光明正大的抗拒是绝对不能说出口的。即便是圣父与圣子的私密谈话，也难保不会有教会的一些老东西偷偷监听着……

在这毫无人道的社会，他暂时还不能成为一个过分的激进派，那只会让他失去一切。他还年轻，但这不意味着他还像五年前那样不顾一切地横冲乱撞。

“我知道在此之前你一直与一位名叫Kyrie的女性Beta交好，但是她因为主动申请前往辐射区救治伤员不幸……”

“是妻子，”Nero固执地纠正道，“我们许下过最神圣的誓言，不信奉任何宗教，不为世俗教条束缚的婚姻。我们只忠于彼此，死亡……只会让我们的爱成为永恒。”

少年的眸光中闪烁着从未改变过的坚定，Vergil凝视着那份执著，最终缓缓地叹了一口气，“这也是我默许了你的拒绝的原因，我不打算否认你的深情，但关于使者…只要你不傻，应该能看出前段时间你的不断挑衅已经激怒了新教徒们，教会的主教们已以叛国罪上报威胁，你无法再拒绝。”

Nero伸出手举过头顶，无奈地轻笑一声以示自己的放弃。少年利落地做了一个不带任何敬意的辞行礼，随后扭头径直走出了圣堂，不带任何迟疑。Vergil一言不语地注视着Nero的背影消失在视线之中，轻轻地啧舌一声。

“父子间又一次不愉快的谈话，嗯哼？”慵懒而不羁的声音蓦然突兀地响在寂静的堂内，一位穿着绯红皮甲风衣的男人打开了一旁忏悔室的门，眉眼间略带调笑地抱臂看着Vergil，而他的周身则是在不加收敛的状态下瞬间就爆发出强大的Alpha气场，“Nero那小子可是个倔脾气，更何况还年轻着呢，冲动点正常正常。要知道原本我知道你做那些混蛋事情的时候，反应也没比他好多少。”

Vergil白了他一眼——这使得Dante不由自主地吹了声口哨，毕竟这可是外人难得一见的奇观。

“他会慢慢明白的，”Dante几步跨上楼梯，笑嘻嘻地蹭上前去，拍了拍坐在椅子上的兄长的肩膀，目光有意无意地瞥了瞥圣堂左侧那扇紧闭的大门之后，“只是需要时间。”

Vergil顺着Dante的目光看过去，心领神会地点了点头。

“那么我要汇报的都汇报完了，先行告退。”Dante语调强行正经地大声吼道，随后跺了几下脚伪装行走的步伐，待到完成后又勾着嘴角弯下身来，轻声在兄长耳畔低语，“所以——我们继续？”

“这个等会儿再说，”Vergil冷着脸抵住了某人越来越靠近的胸膛，“不如你先跟我解释一下，你是怎么把Nero教成那样的？”

“……”

Dante今日也是好惨一男的。

 

 

等到V将自己从头到脚都认认真真洗过并换上衣柜中已准备好的红色长袍后，Lady正巧敲响了他的房门，示意已经到了晚餐时间。V应了一声，慢慢拉上了挂满红袍的衣柜，瞥了一眼床上的软帽，还是决定不去戴它。他讨厌那强行将所有头发塞进去的白色帽子，总会勒得他脑袋隐隐发疼。

他走出房门，Lady笑着领他下楼来到了主厅后的一个宽敞通明的厅室，这里摆放着一张足以坐下二十个人左右的长桌，却只有尽头摆放了六七张椅子。Lady拉着他，让他坐在主位左手边最靠近的一个位子上。V有些迷茫地看着Lady频繁地进出厨房，端着一盘又一盘精致的菜肴出来，欲起身去帮忙——如何做好一个主教的使者，这一点教会在一开始就不遗余力地全部教导给他们了。除了孕育子嗣以外，他们还得和佣仆一样承担最基本的起居家务，并陪同着主教夫人一同出门。虽然Nero没有妻子，但他理应像别的使者一样履行职责。

“别别别，你别动，你就坐在那。”Lady见他手已经撑在桌子上想要起身，赶紧把手上的盘子放在桌上，再把他按了回去。她的脸上依旧带着平易近人的微笑，但却有些让人不容抗拒，“今天是你来这个家的第一天，虽然我也是被Nero那小子骗过来的……嗯，总之，你就坐在这，什么也别想——或者想想待会儿怎么和Nero聊聊天什么的。”

Lady又转去了厨房，V看着自己面前的一套瓷餐具和刀叉，长舒一口气，愈发觉得不安起来。这和他一开始想得完全不一样——除了Nero的毫不在意和冷眼相待以外。这位名为Lady的女士完全没有显露出对他的任何不屑鄙夷之态，而这明显是所有大主教家眷们的通病。

他听到了Amber嬷嬷正在厨房和Lady争执，一时的好奇使得他不由地靠着椅背倾听片刻，果不其然是Amber对现状的不满。

“您怎么能让他如同一位尊贵的客人一样坐在那里什么都不管呢？”那位自一周前就开始监管他的嬷嬷尖叫起来，V甚至都能想象到她满目狰狞的样子，“我知道您是Nero大主教的亲眷，但是您不能这样做，他理应带着无上的光荣来做这些杂事。”

“我们家的事，不需要一个外人来插手。”与刚才的温柔截然相反，V此刻隐隐听到的是较为冷淡的声音，语气中带着浓浓的不耐与厌烦，“现在他是我们家的一员，不是一个呼来喝去的奴仆。”

“可这不合规矩！如果教会知道了……”

一声短促而沉闷的碰撞声。

“我相信他们不会知道的，”Lady的声音染上了一丝势在必得的愉悦，“反正你的任务仅仅是为新教带来新生子而已，其他的管多了，对你又有什么好处？”

一阵漫长的沉默，寂静让整个空旷的餐厅都显得有些失去生机。直到半分钟后，Lady才重新走了出来，抽取了一张面纸佯装无事发生一样地擦着手上的水。而那位肥胖的嬷嬷则是一走一踉跄地灰溜溜地上楼去了。Lady在V的对面坐了下来，脸上的笑容依旧十分阳光，让V恍惚觉得刚才发生的都是错觉。

然而他也没什么心思去想那么多。被热汽蒸久了的脑子还有点不太清醒，而他浑身都在叫嚣着酸痛和无力。Omega在热潮期完成仪式时的受孕率会大大增加，所以他在被送来之前被提前注射了药物，为的就是仪式的顺利完成。他无意识地捋了捋垂在额前的黑发，而这也让他的一只胳膊从宽大的红袍中显现出来。

所以Lady敏锐地观察到了他过于瘦削的胳膊上密布的针头，这让她脸上的笑容瞬间凝固在了脸上，变得有些严肃：“那是教会对你做的？”

V愣了愣，却又很快明白过来对方指的是什么。他凝视着Lady紧紧蹙起的眉头，迅速将衣袖掩下，垂下了眼眸：“这是接受主的赐予的必要，愿它们让我真正实现价值。”

Lady缓慢地倚靠在了椅子的靠背上，一双异色的瞳孔刹那间蒙上了一层难以看透的阴霾：“……宜应称颂。”

虽然使者在条例上是被明显禁止和主教家眷们一同进餐的，但Lady的热情确实让他消减了一些毫不平等的不适。Lady抱着臂坐在椅子上没有动作，他就知道现在并不是开始用餐的时间——所以Nero可能很快就会回来。

V已经做好了这个准备，甚至已经在脑力过了一遍和对方交谈的内容。说实话，他见到Nero的第一眼，就觉得对方有一种莫名的……亲切感。也许对方确实对自己一点兴趣都没有，但只要仪式正常进行……

可是Nero没有回来，一整晚都没有回来。

等待了快半个小时的时候，Lady再也耐不住地到会客厅去给Nero打了个电话，然而回来的时候面上却带了稍稍歉意：“抱歉了V，Nero临时被教会派去执行一个新的任务……今晚，今晚就不回来了。我们先吃吧。”

意料之中的，V点了点头，拿起了刀叉，开始遵循教会教导的礼仪安静地用餐。Lady没有再试图和他交谈，他也就自然而然地懒怠开口去问对方什么东西。即便关于Nero的夫人一事他有些好奇，但他还是硬生生地把到了嘴边的疑问随着羊肉一起吞进了肚子里。

他察觉到了身体变化的一些异样，四肢的愈加酸软甚至让他连握紧叉子都困难。

与此同时的，V心里清清楚楚——不回来的，不仅仅是今日一晚。

 

 

“嘿别打岔，我跟你说正经的呢，你是不是出门的时候脑袋被门夹了？”一头黑色卷曲并绑成马尾辫的女人一手扶着方向盘，另一只手叼着一只烟吞云吐雾，调侃地望向身侧的银发少年，“我看过照片了，要是这还算丑，我马上就把你从车里甩出去。”

“……不丑。”Nero坐在副驾驶上撑着头，闷闷地哼了一声。

Nico痛心地啧舌摇头：“震惊！圣子违背教义，新婚之夜竟让热潮期的新娘独守空床！究竟是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦……”

“嘿！闭嘴吧，”Nero高声打断了她，无语地重新又窝回座位，“我都把教会的人都得罪了遍了，再说这项恶心的协议我本来就持反对意见，是他们强行把V……把那个Omega塞过来的。”

“喔唷，都开始叫人家名字了，还说不是被那个Omega的美貌所折服了，”Nico推了推鼻梁上的红框眼镜长叹一声，“只要有人去查个记录都能发现你是昨日才新领的任务，又是在外地，摆明了没个四五天搞不完的事情，你却非要在后天是仪式的情况下出差……我是真不知道你怎么想的。抛开别的不谈，难道你不知道没有抑制剂的Omega独自一人度过热潮，会有多难熬？”

Nero擦拭剑身的动作一滞。

他的Omega今早在他的手背上印下虔诚一吻，柔软的触碰让他直至现在还留有感觉，唇角偶尔抿起的一抹浅笑宛若现今春日和煦的阳光一般温暖。而他却决定将对方给抛诸脑后，不负责任地驶向远方。自从环境恶化以来，月亮在夜晚总会被浓厚的云层所遮挡，所以此刻车窗外一片昏暗。他抱着剑窝在副驾驶座位上，强迫自己闭上眼不去思考。

然而一夜无眠。

两人皆是。

 

 

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

【03】

 

“他怎么样了？”焦急地在门口来回踱步的Lady见门被打开，急忙大步上前，然而却是在还没靠近时就已闻到了过于浓烈的信息素的味道，即便是身为Beta也能感受得如此强烈，可想而知这热潮期的爆发程度。她拉住了从房内走出的金发女人的胳膊，用手擦了擦她额上渗出的薄汗，“你……没事吧？”

金发女人拨了拨黏在脸颊上的发丝，往日一向鲜红欲滴的唇也失去了血色，长时间处于精神高度紧张与抑制第二性征状态下使她有些脱力。她紧紧地回攥住Lady的胳膊，将令人崩溃的浓郁信息素全部关在了门后，随即长长地舒了一口气。然而下一刻，她便阴着脸蹬着高跟踩下楼去，脚下的力道大得仿佛能把红木贯穿。

“Dante！！！！！”

“嘿，放松放松，别那么激动，”被点名的红衣男人窝在柔软沙发里满脸无奈地捂住了耳朵，看着Trish从楼上飞奔下来把金属医疗盒砸在了他的面前，他挑了挑眉，毫不怀疑那原本是想往自己脑袋上掼的，“也没多大事情嘛大惊小怪的……”

“等Nero这个臭小子回来我一定要把他皮给扒了。”Trish捂着嘴烦躁地在会客厅来回踱步，紧紧拧在一起的眉毛洋溢着的是满满的愤怒。Dante很少见到素来优雅迷人的她露出这副神情，不由得察觉到了事态的严肃性，逼迫着他不禁稍稍坐直了身子，而Trish则是瞪了他一眼，“你现在马上叫他回来，立刻。”

Lady从楼上晃下来，一脸无奈：“我之前已经试着联系过他了，但是他关闭了全部的通讯设备，摆明了就是不想回来。”

“我们暂且抛开他是个Omega，而我是个Alpha，你居然在他热潮期情况下把我叫进去为他治疗这件事不谈，”Trish拎起桌上玻璃杯中的冷水一饮而尽，“新教那群人给他注射了Omega热潮促增剂，他现在正一人独自忍受着热潮期的痛苦，而这比普通的热潮期更加难熬。还有他的身体……我见过殖民地长期受辐射的劳工，他的身体状况可能也不过如此了。”

“给他一个临时标记？”Dante眨了眨眼睛举手示意，“你看我们两个都是Alpha，就是咬个脖子的事一个星期后就能消除的……”

“最关键是，”Trish踹了他一脚，丝毫不顾及男人夸张地露出的痛苦表情，“那些人什么都想到了，他们大概是调取了Nero之前被迫留在教会备份的血液样本注射给V，初次的血液融合已形成浅层标记，现在让别的Alpha靠近他无疑会使情况恶化。”

Lady在Trish身旁坐下，注视着神情逐渐阴沉的Dante严肃道：“你看那孩子瘦得都只皮包骨头了，如果一个热潮期过去，他要是出了什么事，新教那些人一定不会放过这个机会把Nero揪下来的……”

“我带来的抑制剂虽然起了一些作用，但成效不是很明显，一切还是得看他自己。”Trish泄力地仰躺在沙发靠枕上，抬手揉了揉Lady翘起的短发，然后又把目光投向Dante，“总之，真的联系不到，你就亲自去逮——”

Dante想了想今早躺在身侧、睡迷糊时还会不自觉地蹭他胸口的某位兄长，下意识地开口就想拒绝，然而冒到嘴边的一个“No”却在Trish瞥来的一记眼刀下默默又咽了回去，怏怏地起身披上外套。

“臭小子……真是和他爸一样难搞。”

 

 

 

他蜷缩在偌大的床上微微颤抖着。

本整洁雪白的床单已经快因为他的翻来覆去而变得褶皱不堪，如同一个漩涡让他深陷其中无法脱身。他的肌肤变得滚烫，微长的黑发已被汗水浸湿，凌乱地散在肩头与枕上。生理盐水盈满了他的眼眶，滴滴眼泪与汗水一齐顺着面颊流进发隙。

他快支撑不住了。

方才那位陌生的美丽的金发女士温柔的安抚让他感到短暂的莫名安心，然而对方已经克制收敛的Alpha气息却还是刺激到了他此刻无比脆弱的神经，让他不由自主地想要干呕。他的血液已经镌刻上了Nero的标记，在这难以控制的热潮期甚至连给予他帮助的Alpha他都只能不自觉地抗拒接触。

『隐匿的忧伤如同封火之炉，使心焚至灰烬』

他紧紧地抠住Lady为他抱来的一沓Nero的衣物，心如死灰地将它们尽数拥进怀中。年轻的Alpha如阳光一般温暖的Alpha信息素涌进鼻腔，那如初雪一样干净而清新的宜人中又沾染了弥漫着铁锈腐蚀的血腥，而这无疑就像是致命的毒药夺去了他的全部心神。他贪婪地让自己埋进Nero的气味之中，在触碰到微凉的丝质衣物时不正常温度的皮肤才稍微感到一丝舒适。

细细密密的酥麻感似电击一般不断地顺着尾椎骨扩散至下身，使得那里已经湿得一塌糊涂。理智叫嚣着的羞耻感让他拒绝脱下厚重的红色长袍，而汗水此时也已将他身上的衣物全部汗湿，而下身那块连带着周遭的床单都显得那么荒/yin。

“Nero…”

他轻轻地呢喃出声。

这名字仿佛带着魔力一般地让他恢复了一些理智。他不太清醒的脑袋浮现出了一些画面——少年面色绷紧地站在他面前时浑身不自在，甚至在自己亲吻了他的手背那一瞬间浑身僵硬。然而接下来的那一个额吻又是那样的温柔，即便自己心知肚明那一个吻只是礼仪流程上的一个必要，不掺杂任何个人情绪……

他感觉自己小腹疼得要命，剧烈的疼痛好像是有一团火在那里燃烧。渴望的空虚逐渐升腾成难以忍受的煎熬剧痛，金发女人几个小时前给他注射的让他稍微镇静一些的抑制剂似乎也失去了作用。伴随着剧痛而来的是周身骨骼的异样，本就酸软无力的四肢也被牵引着关节生生作响，错位一般的让他咬紧了牙关，连胸口肺部的运作都变得艰难了起来。

V毫无办法地喘着滚烫的呼吸，任凭抑制不住的轻吟滑出干燥的双唇。如同一条濒死的鱼将自己牢牢地蜷成一个球，他死死地揪住了自己的腿部，胸前堆积着始终不肯放手的衣物。

他彻底成为了别人的所有物了——V在失去意识之前这样想着——彻彻底底的。

一声哽咽，酸涩的感觉冲上鼻尖，他抱住自己的胳膊，抽泣出声。

 

 

“你还有脸回来。”Nero一进门看到的就是Trish板着一张脸坐在主厅的正椅上，原本属于他的那张。金发女人看上去很不高兴，甚至是有点愤怒，她紧盯着Nero的脸仿佛是想要把他盯出个洞出来。如果是以前，Nero可能还会习惯性地反驳两句，但此刻不知是心虚作祟还是什么的，他只是尴尬地挠挠头就准备溜到房间去。

然而Lady却面带公式化微笑，拦住了他的去路。

“Nero。”Lady朝着他靠近，他被她一双异色瞳孔瞪得心里发怵步步后退，“别以为我们不知道你是临时领的任务。无论从什么角度来说，这都太危险了。”

Nero视死如归地伸出手来：“我错了，都是我的错。”

“这不是是不是你的错的问题，小子，”Trish绕到了他的身前，Nero眼疾手快地反手接过了她丢过来的东西，仔细一看却是一个还没有重置的温度计，上面明晃晃的“39.5℃”让他一愣，“熬过热潮期后总算不需要忍受情欲的折磨，但这一折腾让他的身体机能差不多直接垮掉了。他体质似乎本来就不是很好，维持高烧状态也已经一天多了，任何我能找到的退烧药都没有效果。”

Nero心上一滞——他确实没有会变成这样。

他被两个婶婶连拖带拽地推上二楼，强硬地被搡到曾经是客房的一扇门前。Trish无声地瞪着他，示意让他开门进去赔罪。Nero的手搭在门把手上，几欲转动，却又迟迟没有动作。

“嘿，Nero。我知道你心里一直有结，关于Kyrie，关于使者协议，关于教会让你强迫接受的这个Omega。”Lady将手放在了这个年轻的Alpha肩上轻声安慰着他，“我和Trish都知道你脑子很乱，甚至，就算你说你没有义务对这个使徒负责我们也完全能够理解。但是他毕竟只是教会的一个……工具，身为Omega他没有能力选择自己的生活，我们总是要，试着理解他们的。”

Nero点了点头，他长舒一口气，缓缓打开了门。

他知道这个国家此时此刻腐朽的法律让Omega变得多么无奈。他们本还可以承担力所能及的社会工作，不再是什么专属于Alpha的附属品，十几年前他们还高呼着权利和自由走上街道反抗歧视与不公。然而现如今，他们只能被送上无形的绞刑架，去承受一次又一次合法的强/jian。这不公平，所以他反抗，他更难以接受教会强塞给他的Omega。

屋子里的阳光十分充足，初春的暖阳柔和地透过百褶窗直射进屋内，洒在纯白洁净的床单上。肤色苍白的人安安静静地躺在床上，黑曜石一般的微长黑发温顺地垂散在耳畔，精致分明的侧脸就好像是艺术家笔下的惊世之作。

最让Nero害怕的是他无法抑制地陷入了这个Omega的吸引之中。

他缓缓地走到了床边，慢慢地坐在了床的边沿。年轻Alpha的脚步已尽可能地放到最轻，而Omega则因过度的疲劳和高烧睡得很沉，所以直至Nero不自觉地伸手触碰了下对方的面颊，也仅仅是换来他无意识的一声呢喃。

他毫无理由地逃避了，因为他不敢面对。

这听上去荒唐又毫无道理。Kyrie是自小一同成长的唯一知心人，况且她温柔又体贴，所以他认为和对方缔结婚姻理所因当。而在Kyrie因意外逝去后，他更是将感情一事看得很淡，无论是真情或假意的任何人都难以靠近他。

但是他却莫名其妙地一眼撞进了面前的这个少年的眼中——这个少年还是绑着自己名字的使徒。

他唾弃使者协议，但是V是自己的使徒；他对一见钟情论嗤之以鼻，但初见时一瞥的胸口一滞却让他不得不接受这项理论的成立；他还一直固执地守在对Kyrie的怀念之中，他甚至不知道这样是否算是背弃了对上帝许下的誓言。

柔软被褥之中的Omega难受地轻哼一声，白皙几近透明的脸上泛着不正常的红晕，长而浓密的睫毛轻轻颤抖着。他的指尖紧紧地攥着一件白色衬衫——Nero认出了那是属于他的一件衣物。

Nero突然意识到，他没有办法否认已然发生的一切。

随后他俯下身去，双手撑在对方的耳畔，轻轻地，试探性地在那因高烧而缺水的唇上印下淡淡一吻。热潮期刚过的Omega周身还散发着宜人的信息素的味道，然而V的同Nero闻过的所有都不一样，没有甜腻没有馥郁——只是淡淡的油墨香味。

一个无关情欲的浅吻，却足以证实Nero自己的内心。

当他用了这辈子的克制力才迫使自己离开那双柔软的唇时，Nero抬眼却再度撞进了如海一般澄澈的蔚蓝双眸中，那蒙上了一层薄薄水雾的灵动翠绿在失焦片刻后就细细地凝视着他。Nero怔住了，他看着V迷茫且状况之外的疲倦面容。

“…对不起。”他支支吾吾半天，就只说出这么两个词。

然而V却慢慢地眨了眨微红的眼眶，什么也没说，轻轻地抬手揽上了Nero的颈脖。银发少年在下一刻抬手就将他搂进自己的怀里，任凭对方深深地埋在自己胸口。

他们的气息交融在一起，一时之间融化了多久都未曾被撼动的寒霜。

 

 

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

【04】

 

“你觉得他值得信任吗？”Lady习惯性地揉了揉自己反翘起的短发，为对着镜子折腾了半天也不知礼服该从哪儿穿起的Nero递上又一条挂坠，并对一脸生无可恋的少年的无奈抱着一丝幸灾乐祸的意味。她瞥了一眼穿戴整齐、正站在玄关的黑发使者，咬了咬下唇，“我觉得他是个十分虔诚的信徒，说真的Nero，这太危险了。”  
Nero顺着Lady的目光同样看到了V，逆光站立的使者周身仿佛都浸润着阳光的洗礼，淡漠且恭敬地站在玄关处，默默聆听着Amber嬷嬷喋喋不休的教导。阳光透过玻璃窗照射进来，窗外茂密的林叶斑驳地倾洒在他雪白的肌肤上印下点点光辉，乌黑浓密的微长睫毛轻轻颤动着如同蝶翼轻舞。Nero自暴自弃地直接把缠绕在一起的链子扣在胸前，拎上了随身佩戴从不离身的长剑就朝外走去，“如论如何，我都希望他能够找到自我。”  
Amber在看到Nero腰间佩剑的那一瞬间就尖叫出声。她大声地指责着，认为在上帝赐予新生时使利刃见光是极大的不敬与罪过，并在得到了Nero的无视后变本加厉地横在门前，满脸坚毅决绝地不让他出门。这无疑是已然激起了青年的厌烦，不耐的拘束感让他几度燃起拔剑的冲动。  
然而下一刻他的手腕便附上冰冷的柔软。  
V轻轻地拉住了他的手，凝着翠绿的蔚蓝眸子紧紧凝视着他，话语却是对着Amber说出的：“Amber嬷嬷……我相信Nero大主教不是故意冒犯您的，毕竟众所周知的是…他是个战争英雄。请主饶恕他的一时糊涂，我们会带着无上的憧憬与荣幸，去目睹新生命的降临。”  
Amber铁青的脸色舒缓了一些，而Nero则是在片刻的一言不发后取下了腰间的绯红女皇递交给Lady。Lady微微皱起的眉显出她的担心，但Nero则是在旁人看不到的角度轻轻掀起身上的白色长袍，隐蔽之处亮出一抹金属枪械阴冷的银光，这才让Lady长舒了一口气。  
按理来说，V应该同其他使女使者一同登上专属于使者的红绸马车，但Nero出面为V争取了同自己的大主教共同乘车前往的权利。

感谢Trish的一针镇定药剂，Amber在晕过去快一周后悠悠转醒，即便摸不着头脑却也真的以为Nero已经完成了上帝要求的神圣仪式，毕竟身体状况逐渐开始好转的V浑身上下都带着淡淡的Alpha信息素的味道。即便这个所谓虔诚又多心的女人仍旧对自己昏睡一周而感到怀疑，却也只能在Lady的反复推辞下默默地向教会报告了一切正常。

对于在医院医生检查那动点手脚这件事，对Dante来说诚然也不是什么难事。因此Nero顺利标记了新教使徒的事在一瞬间就传遍了整个国家，不仅是那些曾遭Nero冷眼相待的Alpha主教们感到震惊，就连素日里谨言慎行的使女们在私下中也窃窃交谈此事。这在整个国家都是极为稀罕的，不仅是前所未有，且在外人看来，Nero似乎对V爱护过头了，外界甚至已经开始传言Nero主教的使者已然有孕的消息。只有他们自己知道，连标记都没有，又更何来有孕一说。

使者的生产仪式需要国家的所有高层出席，不光是使者们应围聚一堂见证新生命的降临，所有的大主教和主教夫人们亦会一同交谈畅聊。若孩童得以幸存，众人则更会举办直到天明的欢庆宴会。而在此之前因为Nero的恶劣态度，没有哪个大主教愿意在自家的使者分娩时邀请他的加入。这次因为V，他破天荒地收到了来自Sanctus大主教的邀请，虽然他对对方的印象不是多好。

V坐在他的身侧，略显拘谨地坐着，柔顺的黑发垂散在肩上。他的手中拿着Nero似乎从未见他戴过的白色软帽，白与红交织在一起尤为刺眼，“我一人没法戴上…您能帮帮我吗？”

“啊，当然。”Nero从V的手中接过软帽，绕到对方身后轻轻地为他戴上。少年柔顺而微凉的黑发穿过Nero的指缝，微微卷曲却毫不枯燥，Nero确实觉得强行将它们塞进紧绷的棉布中是一种浪费。坐在驾驶位透过后车镜目睹了一切的Nico调侃地吹了声口哨，随即拉上了驾驶位与后座的隔音板，引得Nero尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

软帽勒着头发的感觉一定很难受——Nero察觉到V不自觉地扶着额头微微皱眉，纵使将头发全部裹紧帽中后他能清楚地看到对方分明的侧颊与耳朵。

“那个，V……我很高兴你能替我隐瞒下那些。”察觉到车内的气氛逐渐冷下来，Nero开口试图转移话题，“我暂且，还没有做好准备，我……”他注意到黑发少年神情专注地看着自己，不知为何，回忆起Lady的质疑，他又默默把已经到嘴边的那句“我希望你能平安离开”给咽了下去，干巴巴地改口道，“我觉得我还没有资格得到神的眷顾。”

V轻轻地眨了眨眼睛。

“我相信您是对的，一直如此。目前为止，我是您的使者，您的所有物，理应尊重您的想法，一切以您为重。”他的语调低沉婉转地仿佛在念着一首冗长的诗歌，但与此同时淡漠的神情却让Nero脑海中浮现出Vergil的样子，“也许不是现在，但我相信——主会在合适的时候赐予新生。”

Nero干干地笑了两声，随即不再言语。即便是他恍惚觉得对方的声音带着一丝颤抖，也全然将此归结于一种错觉。

他们之间似乎有什么不一样了，却又似乎没什么是改变了的。

 

 

“圣子Nero——”Sanctus大主教站在属于他的那幢巍峨别苑外招待着纷纷到来的宾客们，身着白袍的Nero出现在一堆灰袍主教当中着实极具辨识度，而他身侧那位长相精致的使者则更是吸引了绝大部分主教的目光。Nero走上前去，朝着Sanctus鞠了鞠躬。

这位相貌十分不堪的中年男子额间嵌着一颗深蓝的宝石，深灰的长袍使他干枯的面容更显苍白。Nero僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，他深知Sanctus在主教群中威望甚高，甚至几度当众反驳过Vergil的提议，而多次威胁Nero之事也不乏他的推波助澜。但此刻他就像一位与自己相识多年的老友一样，扯着虚伪的假笑与他握了握手：“我没想到您真的会来，真是令我感到无比的荣幸。”

“能有幸见证新生的降临是我的荣幸才对。”Nero公式化地背诵着Trish和Lady逼迫着他念了一遍又一遍的句子，尽管这皆不是他的意愿。但如果在这个关键时刻他表现出对神的一丁点不尊重的态度，那他在众人的心中又会恢复成那个不可一世、内心污浊的异教徒分子，不仅性命堪忧且处处都将受到约束；可如果他改变了，那就代表他会被整个教会的大主教群体接受，此后若有所行动也会更加方便，“祈神保佑生养。”

他从不畏惧与面前的这些伪善的灰袍疯子抗争——但理智却不断地警醒着他，一味的固执与冲动并不能为这个国家立刻带来真正的和谐。人总归是会成长的，更何况，他现在并不是孤身一人。

“愿主开恩赐予。”Sanctus扬了扬头，晦暗的瞳孔中闪烁着难以捉摸的微光。他的视线逐渐绕过Nero，转向一直跟在他身后的V，干裂的嘴角不由自主地高扬起一抹弧度，“这就是您的使者？真有趣……我听说主已赐予生命于他，传言是否属实？”

V始终低着头没有看Sanctus一眼，而Nero则是极不舒服地往前站了一步，确保面前的灰袍疯子几乎看不到身后的黑发少年。“很抱歉让大家失望了，也许是我…我的忏悔不够虔诚，我还不具备这个资格，上帝未在第一次就降下福音。”

四下围观的大主教和主教夫人们传出唏嘘的可惜之音，然而Sanctus则是直接挑了挑眉毛：“您无需过多自责。如今的生育率如此低下，唯有长期摒弃杂念的虔诚才能打动主。您的诚心有朝一日一定能得到回报。”

“…宜应称颂。”

几位使女走上前来，意思是正在分娩的使女已经开始了产程，此时V必须要上楼在产房中共同陪伴。V抬眼望了下正陷身在主教群中难以脱身的Nero，默默地跟着那些使女走上楼去。

女人难忍的痛苦呻吟在他跨着楼梯时便隐隐约约地传来，而更响亮的则是教习嬷嬷和众使女们有节奏规律的加油打气声。V感觉到自己的手在微微颤抖，一股凉意自指尖慢慢地侵蚀进他的血管仿佛要逐渐将自己冻结。他在使女们的推搡之下被挤进产房，看着正在分娩的使女满头大汗地坐在椅子上，拼尽全力想要娩出那所谓的“上帝赐予的新生”。

『世界在神的面前败坏，地上布满罪恶』

一边的柔软床榻之上，Sanctus那年过四旬的夫人正费力地喘着粗气，捂着平平的肚腹，在一众主教夫人的安慰与搀扶下拼命地往下用力，可她却忘不了她身为夫人的优雅仪态。而真正被疼痛折磨地满头大汗的使女，如一条脱水的鱼一般瘫倒在了软椅上，干燥苍白的唇已被她咬出了鲜血。

“呼吸，用力——”

此起彼伏的鼓励声窜入V的耳膜，铮铮如利箭划破长空直直射穿神经。他的身边有几位使女已然已经认出了他，趁着嬷嬷专注于接生时小声地彼此交谈着这位让圣子神魂颠倒的Omega，而这也让她们自然而然地察觉到黑发Omega愈渐变差的脸色。

软帽紧紧勒着他的头部，目睹着分娩的使女狰狞痛苦的神态，一阵剧痛在V的脑中轰然炸裂开。嗡嗡耳鸣如震响击鼓撞击着他的思绪，使他没有办法再去考虑别的事情。大病初愈的身体还不足以支撑他在这种情况下还勉强站立，脚步一虚浮，幸亏他身旁的一位使女及时扶住了他，使他幸免于在在众人的面前毫无礼数地跪下。

“你还好吧？”使女搀扶着他的胳膊，张了张嘴，似乎是有些惊讶于这胳膊的纤细程度，“身体不舒服吗？”

“谢谢……”V坚持着站直了身子，缓缓地朝着门外退去，同时对着那位使女露出一个虚弱的微笑，“我想…我需要一些冷水。”

他夺门而出，步履踉跄地撞进了隔壁的盥洗室。

今早Amber嬷嬷认为健康适量的食物能让他的躯体变成更加适合接受新生命成长，所以又翘着小指在他的盘中加上了几块面包、一个鸡蛋和一小碗蔬菜，而V则是微笑地将它们全部吃下。但胃中隐隐的胀痛一直困扰着他，这下总算是让他解脱地把它们吐得一干二净。

他死死地抠着冰冷的瓷砖洗漱台，修长分明的手甚至暴出青筋。疼痛与恶心让他剧烈地颤抖着身体，呕吐难以抑制，仿佛是要将胃液全部呕干净了身体才肯结束这场酷刑。

生理盐水溢出眼眶，V只觉得干哑的喉咙一阵火辣辣的刺痛。他迫切地伸出双手去接水龙头流下的冰冷清水，那刺骨的水流让他的头脑微微清醒了那么一些。他缓缓抬头，凝视着巨大镜子中自己的面颊，不禁抬手轻抚着镜中反射而出的自己眼眶中的血丝。

“生命的全部奥义在于……”V的声音微微颤抖，紧紧地咬住了自己的牙关，“为了生存……而放弃生存。”

等到他再度神情淡漠、仪表整洁地走出盥洗室时，敏锐地察觉到空气中的气氛仿佛有什么不一样了。使女痛苦的叫声与之前相比小了许多，而原本聚集在楼下主厅中谈笑交谈的大主教们则不见踪影。V放轻脚步地挪到产房门口，透过一丝门缝隙，他已然看到了使女身下大片殷红的鲜血，和里三层外三层的使者面上害怕惊慌的神情。

大主教们此刻应该在书房祈祷商讨——也许这个使女的孩子保不住。V环顾四周，偌大奢华的主厅空无一人，沉寂的空间内他只能听见使女无力的呻吟和自己的呼吸声。他的心脏蓦然开始剧烈地颤抖起来，一种难以言喻的蓬勃感情似乎就要喷涌而出。

V随手拔出了身旁长者雕像配上的金属装饰拐杖，轻如塑料的质感甚至连他都能毫不费力地将其举起。长长地深呼出一口气后，他猛地扯下了自己头上的软帽，径直冲下了楼。

因狂奔而席卷而起的风在耳边狂啸，V咬紧牙关拼命地顺着记忆朝着大门一路狂奔。诚然他无法再顾及别的东西，手中金属未磨平而带着的利面几乎将他的手掌绞破。

可下一刻，银色手杖就迅速而狠戾地没入猝不及防地出现在拐角处的侍卫的喉中，滚烫黏稠的鲜血带着腥味溅了V一脸。还未了解状况便失去了生机的侍卫身体僵硬地瘫倒在地上，V颤抖着手从对方喉中抽出那把手杖，紧蹙眉头紧盯着自己的手片刻，一些疑虑和难以置信攀上他的神经。

他本以为自己是孱弱的，因此不得不依靠绝对服从的虔诚伪装保全自己……

但这高度紧张状态下的反应与力量，则更像是与生俱来被赋予的一般——容不得V多想，他跨过侍卫的尸体，朝着Sanctus家大门奔去——这是他第一个机会，也可能是最后一个，如果他与这逃离的机会失之交臂！

一双带着粗茧的宽大手掌捂住了他的嘴，扯过了他纤瘦的身躯，死死地将他抵在花园繁复的柱子上。后脑猛烈撞击石块的痛感让V一时之间失去思考与行动的能力，手中紧握的手杖也随着一声脆响掉落在地。V的瞳孔猝然骤缩，奋力地试图从男人的禁锢中挣脱，但那高壮的男人却完全没有受到他影响似的纹丝不动，反而是轻轻地“嘘”了一声。

V愣了愣，但他确实是因为这一声而不再动作。

“我的名字是Credo，”男人的栗红色头发整齐地梳理在脑后，看上去成熟而稳重的面容让V莫名沉下心来。他似乎对V的不再挣扎感到一丝欣慰，随即从怀中掏出一袭黑袍紧紧地扣在V的身上，将他的红袍完全遮住，“安静一些，我会带你离开。”

“离开…？”V有些摸不清状况，他紧紧地跟着Credo的脚步，从宅院侧面掩映的丛林间一处狭窄缝隙中窜了出去，绕了些路拐到一个阴暗的小巷中，而那里已赫然安置着一辆车，“什么意思？”

“我知道这很难相信，但请不要质疑。”Credo利落地打开车门坐进驾驶座，朝着仍旧站在车外的V招了招手，严肃的面色带着一丝被强行遮掩的希望，“他希望我跟你说……你只属于你自己，V。”

他为什么还会知道自己的名字？——刹那之间，V的眼前又浮现出银发青年略显青涩生硬的神情与动作，那缠绕在淡淡信息素间带着缱绻情愫的柔软的一吻，还有紧紧相拥时肌肤间传递的温暖和紧邻着的胸腔内炽热跳动着的心。他恍惚又回忆起了上楼梯前对人群中的Nero不经意的一瞥，却又好像对青年自始至终都不曾离开的凝视选择了视而不见。

V拉开车门坐上车，紧紧地扣上了安全带，紧咬着下唇看着Credo娴熟地转动车钥匙，踩下油门一气呵成地将车飞速驶离小巷。脱力地倚靠着副驾驶座的V濒死一般地喘着粗气，清明的瞳孔却闪烁着从未有过的坚毅。

他已经做出了自己的选择。

 

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

【05】

六月的天诚然已经闷热，火辣的骄阳烧灼在黑色的汽车表面，连带着车内也蔓延着高温的炎热。幸亏汽车驶出楼宇密布的城市中心后便一路畅通无阻，Credo示意V不必再将车窗关得死死的，黑发Omega纵观了放眼望去都空无一人的漫漫黄土，慢慢摇下了车窗，汽车行驶下迎面吹来的风消减了他胸口的恶心感。

他的鼻尖还萦绕着令他头疼欲裂的浓稠血腥味，那勾起了自己破碎残缺回忆里最阴暗痛苦的一部分。

狂风暴雪狠戾决绝地冲刷着罪孽深重的土地，因人类暴行的施虐而变本加厉地让天罚降临。呼啸着的刺骨寒风夹裹着冰雹雪花在半空怒吼，随后又撞击着刻满斑驳痕迹的木窗试图带走一切指尖仍能触及的温暖。他在周身厚厚的堆雪中猝然睁开双眼，因寒冷而剧烈颤抖起的身体一丝不挂。

没有记忆，不知过去与未来。寒冷差点就让浑身僵硬的他再度重重倒地，但他还是强撑着撕下街道旁粘贴的黄枯报纸遮住身体，不至于让自己看上去像一个雪夜发疯的变态。他不知所措地蜷缩在街角，哆哆嗦嗦地试图呼出热气让已然没有知觉的手暖和一些，但一丝人性的温度一经呼出又会立刻被风雪毫不留情地带走。

意识渐被寒冷彻底侵噬殆尽之前，他隐隐地看到身前飘过几抹刺眼的殷红。张扬而狂放的红色映在漫天的雪白之间，让他在晕过去前莫名联想到了童话书中，漆黑魅影绽放出肆意而诡异的微笑，伴随着娇艳欲滴的苹果坠落至地——

带着致命的毒性。

 

“你还好吗？”Credo的声音将V拉回现实，他略带关切的眼神让头脑昏涨的V逐渐回过神来，重重喘息的同时他也发觉自己浑身上下已被汗水浸湿，但手掌却冰冷得可怕，“我刚刚看你…似乎做噩梦了，睡着的时候还在不断地轻声挣扎。还有，你的脸色非常差，身体不舒服？”

“我没事，不用管我。”V揉了揉生疼的太阳穴，待到交织缠绕在一起的记忆在脑中叫嚣的混乱稍微减轻一些，他看着四周全身陌生的环境，还是忍不住默默发问，“我们要去哪儿？”

“加拿大，那里有安全的势力能够保护你们。”连续一天一夜的驾驶与时时刻刻保持高度紧张状态的Credo眼下已有深深的乌青，但他却依然全神贯注地紧盯着面前的道路，“反抗的呼声会愈渐高涨，这惨无人道的制度终有一日会被推翻。”

V微微皱眉，他猜Credo口中的“你们”，应该指的是同他一样被迫成为使者的Omega。

即便他的记忆只从一年前开始，对这个充满恶意的世界极度陌生，但在这个Omega完全没有权利接触到文字的国家，新教却滔滔不绝地向他们讲述这个国家曾经是怎样堕落、而如今的圣父Vergil又是如何重振国威、建立辉煌的。

Vergil的父亲Sparda原本掌管着这个国家，但他却因心上燃起的一丝对异国人民的怜悯，而让自己的国家陷入无边战火之中，而长久战争带来的直接影响，便是环境条件的迅速恶化和骤然减少的人口。Sparda本人于战火硝烟中失踪，他那体内留着异国血液的妻子Eva带着两个男孩四处流亡。国内渐渐建立起新的政权组织，而这对双双分化成Alpha的双胞胎也在十四岁的时候被接回国都，他们的母亲据说是早在很多年前就为了引开追兵保护孩子而逝去。

新教不会为难两个孩子，更何况他们还皆是无比强大的Alpha，体内留着上一任统治者的血液。然而性格顽劣的Dante日日触犯教规、到处惹是生非，并在被收养三年后的一个夜晚逃离了新教教养孩子的圣教堂。与弟弟分别后的两个月里Vergil始终少言寡语、面色冷淡，也很快从人们的视线中消失。

双生子在时光的流逝中渐渐被人淡忘，但任谁也想不到，五年后的一天，面色愈渐淡漠的Vergil会从容地在新教朝圣时提着他的配刀，无声地将一卷书信递到大主教之首面前，那上面用着花体英文重重地写着“停战协议”，署了两国统治者的亲笔，而Vergil的手迹看上去则更是嚣张狂放。

深陷战争苦海二十多年的人民当即拥护Vergil为统治者，还以“圣父”之名夸耀称赞他。新教那些眼红的大主教虽合力想将他从高位拽下来，但奈何Vergil做事一向缜密得滴水不漏，无从抓到把柄确实让他们心有余而力不从。

直到过了几年Dante的再度现身，直到又是几年后Nero的从天而降。

Nero——V心乱如麻地扶住了额头。鲜少的几次交谈让V清楚地意识到，银发青年对他的父亲并不尊敬憧憬，反而是更带着不满和反抗。他这样冲动直率的性子，倒是更像曾经和现在从未改变过的Dante。据说Dante重新现身之日，在圣教堂中差点就和Vergil打了一架，还有在兄长批准了使者协议后直接提着刀闯进了朝圣殿。

也许Nero在试图拯救这个濒临破碎的国家——V隐隐回忆之前在使者殿中一位使女悄悄拉住他，向他传递过来的惊天消息。这一直困扰他许久，难以置信中又让他默默燃起了获得自由的希望。

“Credo……”于是V轻轻开口，望向身边的Credo，“你知道…‘Devil May Cry’吗？”

 

他自然而然地在Sanctus家里发了顿脾气。

众人原本如同乌云密布的心情因为新生儿的降临而欢呼雀跃起来，没人会在意那位产后血崩而亡的使女，毕竟她的离去换来的是一位鲜活健康的生命，荣誉和幸福会在前往天国的路上润泽她的身心。但这欢快的气氛持续了没有几分钟，灯火通明的辉煌大厅就又因侍从匆匆忙忙报告上来的一句“圣子家的使徒失踪了”而瞬间坠入冰窟。

Nero扯住Sanctus的衣领朝他怒吼，略带惊慌无助却又无比愤怒的神情完美地在他年轻的脸上呈现，让在场的所有人都以为是他过分在意那个Omega的缘故。一位大主教爱上了使者是被新教绝对禁止的，但面前的这一位是还未成家的Nero，长老院那群人恐怕愿意付出极高的代价也想拉近他与新教的关系。

Sanctus面色铁青了片刻，这让他那张苍老丑陋的脸显得更加阴沉。

“这一定有什么误会……圣子Nero，冷静下来，说不定他只是……”

“误会？我看不出什么误会！我才刚得到我的使徒，深思熟虑后虔诚地忏悔，祈求得到新生降临而敬仰上帝！但还不到一周，我就在你家使女的生产仪式上丢了我的使徒！你居然还让我冷静！”

他气得两眼通红，猛地将Sanctus扔在地上，引起周围一众大主教们和夫人们的惊呼。因激动情绪而止不住在眼眶打转的生理液体却又被Nero硬生生憋了回去，他满脸愁容地捂着脑袋坐在地上，十分懊悔状地捶了下地面。

如果Nico在场，她一定会尖叫欢呼自己的演技。

Nero努力喘气平息着刚才过度激动、现在仍旧不住颤抖的身体，默默垂下了眼帘——其实半分演戏，半分真实。

V是在Kyrie逝去之后唯一一个真正走进自己内心的人。不，也可能是自始至终的唯一一个。对于Kyrie，也许他抱有的爱是在相依相伴的依赖与保护欲中萌发的。但是他大概一辈子都忘不了与V对视上的那一瞬间心头疯狂燃起的触动。

不管V是不是真的只一心憧憬着上帝，他不在乎，Nero只希望在脱离了这令人窒息的桎梏后，他能够真正正正地成为自己，而不是什么所谓的附属品，谁都不应强求Omega一生就这么不断地怀孕生子。

但他果然还是有一些……Nero将这些隐埋在内心深处的情绪尽数宣泄在Sanctus身上。

他舍不得。

 

“你想哭的话，可以哭出来哦，Nero。”Nico行云流水地点燃了一支烟，她瞥了一眼坐在身侧撑着下巴眼神放空的Nero，耸了耸肩膀，“不过哭也不代表你就是个爱哭鬼，嘛，只不过有点娘娘腔就是了。”

“我不会哭的。”Nero白了她一眼。

“来嘛来嘛，别逞强了硬汉，我知道你想哭的，想哭就哭出来吧。”

“我才不会哭。”

“你看啊，小猫哭起来‘喵——’，然后小狗叫起来‘汪——’”

“你能闭嘴别闹了吗？！”

“靠在我肩上哭吧少年。”

“没人在哭好吗！不准再说哭这个字了——！”

他和Nico毫无逻辑地开始互怼起来，偏男孩子气性多一些的Nico随意的调侃也让他在一通宛如小孩子之间的拌嘴后，心情莫名舒畅了很多。Nero努力劝说自己放松四肢，舒服地倚靠在靠背上，长长地舒了一口气。

当然，他不会哭的。

 

“Nero……他是‘Devil May Cry’的一员，对吗？”V坐直了身体，紧紧地凝视着枣红发色男人渐渐严肃的神情，“你们一直在计划着推翻新教的政权，建立了组织和据点，让Nero加入是因为你们缺乏资金和深入新教内部的力量。你们想解放所有的使者，不是吗。”

Credo欲言又止地张了张嘴，他看了一眼身侧的V。

“也许你不信任我，当然我也没什么值得你信任的资本，”V盯着他的眼睛认真道，“但是我们都在这一条路上，并且无法回头了，你清楚这一点的不是吗？”

良久的沉默，焦急下的V终于得到Credo的一声长长的叹息。

“你说得对。”Credo慢慢点了点头，“其实一开始我知道Nero为了进入新教内部而接受了他们硬塞给他的使者的时候，我气得差点没把这小子头给敲掉……谁让他之前还信誓旦旦地说过什么和我妹妹的爱矢志不渝……”

V一愣：“你的妹妹？”

他恍惚间想起了之前有一日他趁无人注意到自己时，偷偷溜进Nero的书房翻阅他桌上的公文试图找出什么反抗组织的信息。然而那整洁的办公桌干干净净，别说是文件资料了，除了V的使者批准书，就只有一堆花里胡哨的武器制作图和稀奇古怪的涂鸦。意识到什么都找不到的V略觉失望，当他将所有东西回归原位后，他抬头却看到了悬挂在书柜中央的一幅相片。

相片上的女孩子对着镜头温柔地微笑着，端庄和善的眉眼洋溢着快乐与青春，粉嫩的唇角绽放而出的笑容更是较暖阳更为灿烂。这大概就是Nero已逝的妻子了——V细细地端详着少女美丽的容颜，不得不说确实是一个看上去就让人十分想接近的可爱女孩。

而她留着栗红色的及肩长发——与Credo的别无二致。

V刹那间仿佛知道了些什么，而就在他开口想要继续询问的时候，一声轰然巨响在他们前进的道路上猛地炸开，汽车前端在下一刻便被巨大的气流掀翻。陈旧的汽车发动机冒出烟尘，训练地井然有序的军队陆陆续续地将这辆车包围住，每个士兵手上的枪支皆泛着阴寒的光。

“抓到了。”

男人笑了笑，慢悠悠地走上前去，毫不费力地徒手扯下车门。

 

Nero蹦跶着步子回到自家宅院，按照原来说好的，Dante和Trish今晚也会过来，他已经迫不及待想要告诉他们和Lady自己好到爆炸的心情了——好吧，他承认他依旧还是有点难过的。但是V是走了又不是死了，如果真的能有推翻新教的那一天……说不定，说不定他还有机会能和对方再见面。

到那个时候，他希望他们能摒弃以往的一切不平等的从属关系，真真正正地对彼此坦诚以待。

他忽视了门铃，毫不温柔地捶响自家大门，等待了几秒后，Nero难得地露出了一个自己认为较为开心的笑容准备去面对家人，但在看到Amber嬷嬷的一刹那表情就瞬间僵在了脸上。

“啊，圣子Nero，您终于终于回来了，”Amber欣喜地大叫一声，急忙扯过Nero的胳膊把他拽进家门，“我们一直在等您！我知道您因为这件事一定都急疯了！不过幸好上帝依旧垂怜我们，他将生命的希望重又奉还回来——”

Nero的笑意在看到沙发上的那抹红色身影时彻底褪去。黑发Omega在黑暗中轻轻抬起了头，直直撞进Nero的视线之中。

可惜的是，Nero在那之中看不到任何自己想要看到的情绪。

除了冷淡从容，再无其他。

 

Tbc.


End file.
